Meleset
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Bahkan seorang jenius seperti Hyuuga Neji pun bisa meleset. / "AAAAAAA NEJI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN!"/ "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. I-itu tidak sengaja."/ canon-setting, pra-shinobi war.


Maaf kalo bosan lihat namaku terus di arsip ya, _but I can't stop write about them_ :'''D

Kali ini bikin _drabble_ deh, karena kemaren udah bikin fic yang panjangan ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **Meleset**

 _~ makanya konsentrasi, Neji_ :3 ~

* * *

Tenten melepaskan gulungannya dan seketika hujan tombak segera mengarah pada Neji, pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian segera mengeluarkan jurus pusaran cakra berwarna biru sebagai perisai.

" _Kaiten_!"

Puluhan tombak itu lantas terpental begitu saja, berserakan di atas tanah tempat mereka berlatih. Siang ini, rupanya hanya mereka berdua yang datang untuk latihan. Guru Guy dan Rock Lee sedang berlatih memanjat tebing dengan satu tangan di tempat lain—sungguh perpaduan guru-murid yang selalu kompak dan bersemangat.

 _Poof. Poof._

Tombak-tombak tersebut kembali menghilang ke dalam gulungan Tenten, sementara Neji mengambil kuda-kuda andalannya. Oh, rupanya pemuda itu mengajak si gadis untuk berlatih serangan tangan kosong. Tenten yang paham lantas menghempaskan gulungannya ke atas tanah lalu meladeni rekan satu timnya.

"Haa, aku siap!"

Mereka saling menangkis pukulan demi pukulan, seakan keduanya telah singkron dan paham gerak refleks tubuh satu sama lain ketika mencari celah pukulan. Perang dunia keempat berlangsung tidak lama lagi, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk tidak berlatih intens belakangan ini. Tenten perlu juga mengasah kemampuan bertarung jarak dekatnya.

" _Byakugan_!"

Otot-otot mata Neji menegang, pertanda ia mengaktifkan kemampuan _doujutsu_ klan-nya. Tenten sudah masuk dalam ruang lingkup serangan Neji, ada simbol _yin-yang_ berwarna hijau imajiner yang muncul di tanah tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Gadis itu bersiap, sebentar lagi Neji pasti akan segera melancarkan serangan.

Seketika pandangan Neji hanya melihat titik-titik _tenketsu_ berwarna biru pada tubuh rekannya itu.

"Dua pukulan, empat pukulan, delapan pukulan—"

Sial, Tenten sudah terjebak dalam jurus _hakke rokujuuyonshou_ si pemuda. Ia berusaha cepat menghindar meski dalam mikro detik rasanya cukup sulit. Neji menambah jumlah tusukan dua jarinya pada serangan tersebut.

"—enam belas pukulan, tigapuluh du—"

Namun, detik berikutnya serangan Neji berhenti dan Tenten pun membeku seketika. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah pemuda itu serasa membatu ketika ia mendapati daerah mana yang tengah ia sentuh.

Tenten masih _loading_ sembari menatap sedikit ke bawah—ke arah puncak dadanya.

...

...

"AAAAAAA NEJI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN?!"

Tenten berteriak refleks dengan muka yang merah padam, membuat Neji seketika menarik tangannya begitu saja dengan wajah yang sama tersipunya. Astaga, mau dibawa kemana harga diri Hyuuga-nya sekarang.

Pemuda itu lantas menonaktifkan mata _byakugan_ -nya lalu membungkuk dalam di depan Tenten secara spontan. Bagaimana mungkin ia meleset tadi? Bahkan seorang Hyuuga Neji pun bisa melakukan kesalahan. Neji merasa kehilangan muka di depan rekan perempuannya itu sekarang.

" _Hontou ni gomennasai_ , Tenten."

Si gadis menggigit bibir, rona merah di wajahnya belum juga hilang. Baru kali ini Neji meleset.

" _M-mou_ , kau harus bertanggungjawab," cicitnya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. I-itu tidak sengaja."

Tenten menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan tangan. "Kau yang pertama kali menyentuhnya, tahu!"

Wajah Neji kian memerah sekarang. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya, membuat Tenten melihat rona merah tipis yang muncul di wajah Neji. Suatu momen langka yang hanya dapat dilihat olehnya.

Tenten menarik napas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Jangan pernah meleset seperti tadi pada gadis lain, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Kau mengerti, Neji?!"

Setelah berkata demikian, gadis itu mengambil gulungannya yang berada di tanah lalu berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Neji seorang diri.

Sepasang mata Neji membulat ketika melihat Tenten berlari begitu cepat, bahkan hingga ia belum sempat mengatakan jawabannya. Namun, bukan jenius namanya jika Neji tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika akhirnya menggumam pelan, "Tidak akan."

Setelah ini, Neji merasa perlu bermeditasi untuk menenangkan dirinya dan ia harus segera menjernihkan pikirannya lagi. Ya, walau bagaimanapun Neji adalah pemuda normal, bukan?

.

.

 **[ end ]**

* * *

 **Note:** Jadi, intinya Neji hanya bisa meleset jika latihan dengan Tenten dan ia tidak akan pernah meleset jika melakukan pukulan _tenketsu_ pada orang lain terutama gadis lain. Hanya Tenten-lah yang bisa membuat seorang Neji menjadi khilaf (?)


End file.
